The Perfect Summer
by MidniteHearts
Summary: On Hiatus! Rin is forced to live with 2 hot guys for the summer. They don't get along and aren't making her stay easy, especially with the sexy Sesshomaru hanging around. Will all that change before the end of summer and Rin's time is up?
1. Unacceptable News

**A/N: Okay, back with another fanfic, hopefully this one will be somewhat of a success and pray that the summary sucked you in to give this story a chance lol. After much debate I was thinking of having this set from first POV, Rin's of course. Okay so I wanted to write a typical, but not cliché teen story about Rin and Sesshomaru.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Unacceptable News

I watched idly by as my friends bickered back and forth, back and forth. This argument seemed to be going nowhere. We were sitting in the school cafeteria, Sango and Shippo debating about where to spend the summer break. I was really delighted that it was finally summer vacation; two months away from school, hanging by the beach, and eating ice cream at the pier is just want I wanted. No more having to deal with nagging teachers, and staying up all night just to finish homework or major projects. I planned on making this the best summer. But sadly my friends still have not come to a compromise.

"What do you think, Rin?"

I was snapped from my stupor, not really paying attention to their bickering. "What did you guys say?"

Both groaned, then Shippo said, "I was trying to convince Sango that we should do a road trip this year." He smiled.

Shippo was an adorable red headed fox demon. He was fifteen, making him a year younger than me. He always wore the brightest smile and politeness seemed to come naturally to him. Also, he has a crush on me; but I only see him as a brother.

"I don't know..." I finally said. "You know how my mom is. Let her only sixteen-year old daughter venture off on a road trip." I said that last part jokingly.

"My cousin will be with us," Shippo reassured. "She's eighteen."

"Or we could go with my idea," Sango interjected, glaring at Shippo and then looking my way. "Head off to Vegas!"

I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"That's still a road trip," Shippo pointed out.

"Is not," said Sango.

"Is too!"

And on it went until they both asked, "What do you think, Rin?"

Once again I was lost in thought and snapped back to attention and said, "Uhh..."

But before I could get a word in edge-wise, up walks the most beloved girl (but hated by me and my friends) in the whole school. Almost every girl feared her and every guy wanted her. She's head of the soccer team (at least she's not a cheerleader) and her name's Yumi. She's really snobby and the biggest bitch there is.

"Hello...wannabes," she greeted.

"What the hell do you want?" Sango asked, frowning.

Yumi turned up her nose and said, "For your information I came to congratulate Rin...on her poor game at practice." She sneered at me.

I blushed. So I tripped and fell during our last points and lost the game. I couldn't be the only one at fault.

She got real close to my face all of a sudden. "Coach made us run ten laps. Nice job, loser."

Duh. I know, because I just so happened to be one of those people that ran ten laps. I saw Sango rise from her seat, fists clenched but Shippo held her back.

Yumi looked at her in disgust. "Oh please."

I was glad to see her leave. Yumi was an extreme pain in the ass.

"Don't worry about her, Rin," said Sango.

"Believe me, I'm not."

I'll admit that my friends and I aren't the coolest people in school since we're into manga and tons of J-pop music. We even did trading card games. I think we rank lower than the geeks. As if I wasn't a freak enough.

Sango said, "You should knock her down a peg or two."

I shook my head. Whatever.

"So back to our plans," Shippo finally said once he felt that the hostility had calmed down. "I'm still up for that road trip."

I contemplated the idea. That did sound fun, but my mother was too over-protective for me to ever do something like that.

"Maybe we should think of something else," I suggested.

"Well it has to be something new and exciting," Sango put in.

I simply rolled my eyes. Geez, even though today was the last day of school, that didn't mean we had to plan right away. And besides, I still didn't know what I was doing yet.

"So back to―" Shippo continued.

But suddenly the bell rang, which meant that lunchtime was over. My friends and I slowly dispersed from our table, dumping our trays of food into the trash. There go our plans.

**XX**

I was so relieved for school to finally end and when it did, I said my farewells to my friends, heading home. I lived alone with my mom. She and my dad divorced when I was about eight or nine. My dad is Italian who was born in the U.S. and met my mom when he was stationed in Tokyo during his military years. I've heard stories from my dad that my mother was more involved with her career than their marriage which caused their relationship to end. I make occasional visits to see him and his new wife in America though. Once I reached home, I opened the front door and was greeted with the aroma of strong flowers and scented candles. Odd music was playing from the stereo.

I groaned. Great, my mother was on another one of her zen power trips. Ever since she visited China a few years back, she got into Chi and herbal tea. Sadly I got sucked in right along with her. I'm glad that she was only like this once out of the month; her hectic schedule wouldn't allow more.

"Mom, I'm home," I announced.

She emerged from the back: sporting a lavender colored top, a long pink skirt and several accessories.

"Ahh, Rin, you're home." She embraced me tightly.

"Uh...yeah I just said that."

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No not really," I answered.

"Well I'll get dinner started anyway."

As always my mother never listened. My mother is a die-hard health nut; always working out the chance she got, and picking out most of our groceries from the organic section. I had gone upstairs to my room to put away my stuff. I took some leisure time for myself and called Sango, and by the time I got off the phone, it was now dark and dinner was ready. I went downstairs and saw that my mom was just finished with setting the table.

We took our seats and started to serve ourselves. I scooped some leafy salad onto my plate and added a chunk of grilled chicken to my meal.

"Rin, we need to talk," my mother said from out of nowhere.

"About what?" I asked.

She set her fork down and it appeared that she was nervous. "Well...I'm not sure how to tell you..."

"Well I won't know how I'll feel until you tell me," I said.

My mother frowns at me. "Rin..."

I only glare back.

"Anyway as I was saying," she continued. "Well...I got a job transfer."

"What?" I nearly spit out a morsel of chicken.

"Rin, calm down." My mother was trying to keep both of our nerves together.

"No, Mom!"

I hated this. Another job transfer? And right at the beginning of summer no less. My mom is a Pediatrician; and sometimes her job requires her to relocate, because maybe a hospital miles away is short on doctors, or it could come from the goodness of her heart that she wants to aid sick children in other countries. The last time she transferred, we ended up in South America that suffered a terrible earthquake and lots of needy children. I was stuck there for three months until the earthquake disaster was over and she found some other reason to stay. I can't even explain the unbearable heat and giant insects. With her love of children it makes me wonder why I stayed an only child.

"It's only for the summer," my mother went on. "You'll love South Korea."

I frowned as hard as I could. "Mom, I don't want to move to South Korea. I want to stay in Japan and enjoy my summer vacation. _Mine_. Gosh, you always do this!"

I stood from the table, leaving the dining room. My mom was quickly on my heels.

"Rin, please."

"No," I told her.

I stomped upstairs to my room, my heartbeat thundering into my ears and my blood boiling. If she thinks that I'm going to waste two months of my life in some god-forsaken country just so she can conduct business and I can suffer, my mother had another thing coming. I wasn't backing down.

I finally reached my room and tossed myself onto the bed, burying my face into the pillow. I heard my mother walk in and sit down beside me, placing a hand on my back.

"I know it's short notice, Rin..."

I snorted. "Tell me about it."

I heard her sigh. "But I have to take this, honey. Just for a little while."

I lifted my head from my pillow. "You say a little while; and I say a lifetime. I just don't want to move again. I'm sick of all the uprooting."

"But you always took advantage of it," said my mother. "You've learned to speak two differently languages because of it. And you've been exposed to so many unique cultures."

"Well I don't need to be exposed to anything else," I countered verbally.

She patted my back and said, "I'll give you some time."

I didn't say anything and was just glad to see her leave. I buried my face deeper into my pillow. However this would play out; good or bad, I was not leaving Japan.


	2. Reacquainted

Chapter 2: Reacquainted

The next morning I had woken up feeling groggy. I sat up in bed, my hair an unruly mess. I saw that I was still wearing the clothes from the night before, never have changing them. I wondered why and then I remembered. My mom and I had a huge fight about me being defiant and not wanting to move to South Korea for the summer. I was hysterical, blocking out most of what she said. I got out of bed, walking downstairs, but when I heard my mother's voice echoing from the dining room, I stopped. I peered around the corner and saw her on the phone. I listened intently, wondering who she was talking to.

"Well I talked to her about it last night," my mom was saying. "Rin says that she doesn't want to go."

"…"

My mom ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what else to do."

I began to wonder who this mysterious person was on the phone. Maybe it was my dad. If she sent me to my dad's for the summer that would be so cool. The last time I visited my dad was a year ago when he was in the process of buying a new house. And maybe there could be a possibility that he and his new wife and I would get along. Maybe.

"But I don't want to send her all the way to America by herself," my mother went on. "She's never flown without me before."

I frowned. Okay, so it wasn't my dad. Who the hell was she talking to, then? My mom suddenly perked up.

"Well that's a wonderful idea. I'm positive that Rin would love that."

_Love what_? I thought.

"And she hasn't seen them in a long time."

_Seen who in a long time?_

I listened more carefully as my mom was just finishing up with her phone call. "Yes, I'll be sure to tell her, and hope that she agrees."

I saw her sigh and stand up from her chair. I walked half-way back up the stairs and then came back down. Pretending as if I knew she just got off the phone, I asked, "Who was that?"

She answered, "Sit down and I'll tell you."

So I crossed into the dining room, taking a seat. "So, who was it?"

My mother answered, "That was Izayoi. You remember her, right?"

I thought for a moment and then responded with, "Oh yeah. Sure, I remember her. She used to baby-sit me all the time."

"And you know her two sons; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Yeah." Ugh. How could I forget? They both were a pain in my ass.

"Well Izayoi has given me permission to let you stay with her and her family for the summer," my mother went on. "What do you think?"

I pondered the idea in my head. Live with my mom's friend and her family? That would be nice. Ugh, but I forgot. She has her two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. What brats! I hated being over there when she watched over me while my mom was away. Whenever I was left over there, Inuyasha made every attempt to terrorize me. Sesshomaru was no better, seeing as how he never protected me from the wrath of his younger brother. But of course this was years ago. I hadn't seen or heard from them since I was twelve.

I continued thinking. Was I really going to take my chances with living under the same roof as those buffoons, or suffer months in a foreign country that I wanted no part of? I decided that it was the latter.

So I shrugged and said, "Yeah." _It couldn't be that bad_ I thought.

"Good," my mother replied. "At least for once, you're making your decisions easier to handle."

I rolled my eyes at her response.

"You should get started with packing," she advised me. "I'll be leaving for South Korea in two days and I need to make sure that you get to Izayoi's safely."

I rolled my eyes again. As if I didn't know how to take care of myself.

"Yeah, okay," I responded as I retreated back to my room. Shuffling through my walk-in closet, I retrieved my duffel-bag and other carry on that I might need.

**XX**

The next day I started shoveling in clothes and personal items inside. I was taking a lot: such as my favorite blanket, books for me to read, my make-up kit, my yellow iPod nano (couldn't forget that) and everything else. I continued to pack when I thought that was all I was going to need. I scanned my vanity for anything else that I might have overlooked, and I'm glad that I did. Sitting on my dresser next to three framed photos with me in each one, was my jewelry box. I kept only a few trinkets in there; nothing in there was really worthy of wearing.

Flipping up the pink decorative lid: I spotted a turquoise necklace that could no longer fit me since it was given to me the day I was born, a tennis bracelet with the clasp broken off, a pair of earrings that didn't match a single thing in my closet, and a sterling silver ring with a pink heart-shaped gem in the center.

I remembered this ring. It was the first piece of jewelry that he had ever given me back when I was twelve and he was fourteen. Sesshomaru had given this ring to me that summer we were spending at his family's beach house.

**Flashback**

_The family was catering a cook-out so he saw the perfect opportunity to steal me away, leading me under the pier. The waves crashed and the wind blew. I can still recall the wide-eyed smile he'd given me just before he held something bright and sparkly in his hands._

_He held it up in the afternoon sun and stated, "I saved up all of my allowance money just to buy this for you, Rin."_

_I couldn't help but smile; something that shone even brighter than the ring. That was the first time that I'd ever kissed him as well. Right there on his cheek. Sesshomaru was happy and so was I._

**End of Flashback**

But of course this was four years ago. The ring was obviously too big to fit my small fingers back when I was twelve, but I wonder if it would now. I picked it up from inside the box. I tried each of my fingers and it fit perfectly on my middle finger. I admired the jewel when I heard my mother from downstairs.

"Rin, come on! Are you ready yet?"

"Um, yeah Mom, just give me a sec!"

I did some fast last minute packing, shut my door and said good-bye to my beloved bedroom. I joined my mom in the passenger seat of her car and then we were off. My mom wasn't quite ready for me to fly on my own so we spent two hours on the highway and then thirty minutes in back-to-back traffic only to travel another twenty minutes and we were finally in Kyoto.

Kyoto's city was almost as big as Tokyo's I noticed. The streets were just as crowded and there were shops on every corner.

"You'll like it here," my mom told me.

I smiled. _Of course I will_ I thought. _I'm not leaving Japan. _The bright glint of my ring caught my eye and I smiled.

I guess that Mom saw the goofy look on my face and looked down at my hand and said, "I've never seen that before. Is that from a friend?"

I giggled and nodded my head. I took note of the change of scenery that morphed from the city life to a gated community with elegant houses and massive front yards. The grass was neatly cut: a pool sat in the back of every house and top-notched cars were just sitting in their double-wide garages or driveways.

My face was pressed against the window. Sure Izayoi and her family lived in the best places, but this was incredible. We drove around a corner and my mom parked behind a dark green SUV. This house put my three bedroom place to shame. It had a double-wide front door with a beautiful arched overhang all the way across the porch. A metal bench swing hung on the left, large windows were covered by drapes and even more windows could be seen from higher levels of the house.

The front door opened, and I saw a slender woman with long black hair, wearing a flower-printed dress step onto the porch and make her way towards us. My mom got out the car and I followed her lead.

"Izayoi!"

"Hitomi!"

Both women embraced and had their tender moment―whatever that meant. I was left to retrieve my own luggage. I was saddled down with my heavy backpack and trying to cradle other bags underneath my arms, when my mom called out to me.

"Oh Rin, come over here and say hi to Izayoi."

I waddled over and breathlessly said, "Hello."

Izayoi smiled brightly. "Aww you're so grown up."

I gave an embarrassed smile, not sure if she could see because of my slouching over.

Izayoi sucked in a breath and scowled. "Now Rin, you shouldn't be lugging those heavy bags around." She looked back towards the house and I followed her gaze to see a tall half-demon boy with long silver hair and wearing a jersey with basketball shorts step onto the front porch.

"Oh Inuyasha, come help Rin with her bags!" Izayoi demanded.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Rin," she repeated. "You remember her."

Inuyasha stepped towards me, squinted his eyes and exclaimed, "Hey runt!" He ruffled my hair. "How's it going, squirt?"

I gritted my teeth and made a mental note of my next victim on my kill list. Squirt?

"Come help Rin with her bags," Izayoi repeated.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "But Mom, I was gonna head out and play some ball with Naraku and Kouga." He smirked. "I'm gonna whip those pussies into shape."

Izayoi gasped. "Inuyasha!"

I saw the hard glare Izayoi had given her brazen son for his coarse language.

She groaned. "Just help Rin with her bags, please."

"Keh, fine."

He grabbed my duffel-bags, leaving me with my backpack and strolled his way back into the house. Izayoi followed right behind him. I turned to face my mother.

"Well this is it," I said.

She nodded her head. "Are you gonna be okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I'll be fine."

She sighed. "Well, alright." She leaned forward, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you at the end of summer."

I watched as my mom proceeded back into her car, strapped on her seat-belt and rolled out of the driveway. I watched from where I stood as my mom's car began to fade in the distance, round a corner and was gone all together. Now here I was, forever to spend my two months of summer with a family that I've known most of my life.

I just prayed that Izayoi's sons would make it bearable for me to live here.


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3: Settling In

And that was it. My mom was gone and she wasn't returning until two months from now. I started to ponder on whether or not I could actually do this. Sure there were times when I was away from home (there were weekends I had slumber parties at Sango's) but this was for the entire summer. I wasn't just living with a girl; but two boys instead, and who knew if there were going to be any parties involved. I hiked my bag higher onto my shoulders.

"Rin!"

I looked back and saw that Izayoi was calling out to me. She smiled.

"Come on in the house and get unpacked."

I took one last look at the empty street just before venturing inside. My jaw was practically on the floor. This house was amazing. In the living room was a giant flat screen TV that was built into the wall, two beige leather couches, a recliner and ottoman that were made from beige suede material and sat on the brightly polished floor that was composed of wood. There were no scuff marks or anything. Tan drapes that were also made of suede, covered the large window. Chinese porcelain figurines sat on top of the massive fireplace's mantle. Expensive looking lamps were placed in each corner of the living room. The dining set was even impressive; that included a sleek black marble table complete with black steel-iron chairs. A bright chandelier hovered over everything.

"Oh, wow."

I wandered past the dining set and onto the back porch. Unlike my back porch, theirs was elevated giving a wonderful view of their vast backyard and giant pool. A spacious hammock rested between two sturdy trees. I made my way back to the living room, catching glimpses of family photos. There were some of Izayoi and her husband, InuTaisho, a few of Inuyasha as he aged throughout the years and even Sesshomaru. It was kind of funny how in each one, he never smiled. My eye caught one image in particular; it was of me and Sesshomaru. He was dumping sand on my head while we were at the park. I would never forget that day. It took me forever to pick out the bugs from my hair.

**Flashback**

_I was five at the time and my mother, along with Izayoi and her family were taking a visit to the park. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun made everything look so bright and inviting. It cast a wonderful glow on the playground and I was just dying to have my fun._

"_Mommy, I wanna go play now!" I told her, tugging on her arm, urging her forward._

_She giggled. "Alright, Rin. But don't go too far."_

_I nodded my head and raced off. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already playing—well more like fighting. I wanted no part in that and took advantage of scooting down the slide, climbing the monkey bars, and pretending to be a pirate that was navigating her own ship._

_We had eaten shortly after and I had ventured off to the sandbox once I was done. I was lost in my own little world until I felt the dump of sand land on my head. I let out an ear-piercing scream, tears streaming down my face. Ants crawled through my hair and I cried even harder._

_Izayoi shouted, "Sesshomaru, play nice!"_

**End of Flashback**

I gritted my teeth. Damn him! Sesshomaru could never be nice to me, not even if it killed him. He and Inuyasha were always playing jokes on me and it only reminded me of how much of a pain in the ass he was. The thought of an eight year-old boy causing havoc must seem unbelievable to some people.

"Rin?"

I was snapped from my thoughts and looked up to see Izayoi.

"Um, yes Mrs. Tai―"

She cut me off. "Oh please, call me Izayoi. I've known you since the day you were born you know."

I nodded my head.

"I'll show you to your room so you can start unpacking," she stated.

"Um..alright, thanks."

She led me upstairs and to the left. The hallway was really wide with at least four different rooms. I walked past two, both with the doors closed. I wondered which one was Sesshomaru's. I was finally taken to the end of the corridor; Izayoi pushed the door open. The room was pretty bare: white sheets sat at the foot of the bed, lacy lavender curtains hung in front of two sets of windows, a white vanity was on the opposite side of the room and a computer along with its desk was also present in the spacious area.

_Well at least I'll have Internet, _I thought.

"We'll go shopping later so we can decorate your room," Izayoi told me. "I'll leave you alone to unpack."

Once she left, I sat on the bed and began unloading all of my belongings. I was soon done in no time; my clothes were neatly folded in the dresser and the rest hung in the very spacious closet. I hadn't noticed that it had gotten dark out until I glanced out the window. I heard a knock at the door and I looked back and saw Izayoi. Wow, she pops up a lot around here.

"Dinner's ready Rin, if you're hungry."

I nodded my head. Dinner sounded really good; I hadn't eaten anything since earlier this morning. I followed her downstairs and into the dining room. The table was already set and appeared to be very elegant. I took a seat and peeked into the kitchen. I saw a sliver of long silver hair. My eyes widened. Could that be Sesshomaru? And then I frowned. Or maybe it was Inuyasha and his foul mouth.

It turned out to be neither one of them as the person stepped from inside the kitchen, carrying a bowl of salad. It was Mr. Taisho instead. He was tall just like his sons and had the same matching hair color. His skin had more of an olive complexion to it. Izayoi came in and set down a few more dishes then took a seat herself.

She tsked. "I wonder where the boys are?"

_Yeah me too, _I thought. I hadn't seen them for most of the day.

Unexpectedly the front door swung open and in walked Inuyasha. He was all smiles and talking into his cell phone. He disappeared upstairs, sounded like he was rummaging for things and then descended back down the stairs. He was just reaching for the front door, when Izayoi called out, "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

I heard him groan from where I was sitting. Why was he always so agitated?

He sighed. "I'm just going out, Mom."

"Hmm, oh yeah? Well Why not take Rin along too?" she suggested.

Inuyasha groaned again and then sighed. "Fine."

I looked towards Izayoi and she only nodded her head.

"Well, I guess if it's okay," I said.

I excused myself from the table, pranced upstairs and retrieved my red light-weight jacket. I trotted back downstairs to meet Inuyasha. I gave him an unsure smile about the whole idea, which he returned, of course with a frown. I just hoped that this wouldn't be so awkward.

**MidniteHearts: Sesshomaru is coming up in the next chapter. I hoped you like this one.**


	4. They Meet Again

Chapter 4: They Meet Again

"So where are we going?" I questioned, trying to keep up with Inuyasha and his fast pace.

He didn't respond, but only grunted as he continued down the steps and walking the concrete path to his car that sat in the driveway. Inuyasha opened the door, taking his place in the driver's seat. I followed suit then buckled my seat-belt. I noticed that he wasn't strapped in.

_Talk about safety_ I thought.

Inuyasha started the car, backing out of the driveway. Just a few blocks down the street I was beginning to get irritated. He didn't seem to want to talk much or even acknowledge the fact that I was in the car, or even living in his house. I wondered if he would be like this for the rest of the summer. He continued on with his silent treatment until we were parked and he shut the car off.

"Get out," was the only thing he said as he stepped out of the car.

I slowly unbuckled my seat-belt, and opened the car door. A cool breeze with a hint of saltwater and sand filled my nostrils. We were at the beach. Shops were set up along the strip with their bright lights being so-ever inviting. I looked toward the shore and saw that the water was calm, but with some waves crashing onto the sand. I noticed kids my age goofing around; guys tossing girls into the air, groups sitting around in one section, or couples trying to secretly make out. I zipped my jacket when another breeze blew. Although it was summer, the nights would get a bit chilly being near the beach.

I searched for Inuyasha with my eyes, but couldn't find him anywhere. Great. He had totally ditched me just to go off and do whatever he wanted. I had my options though; either sit back in the car or go find someone worthy of talking to. I decided that it would be the latter. I walked a little onto the sand and sat on a bench that was a bit moist and covered in sand. I looked off into the far distance to see Inuyasha and a group of other people having a good time.

Ugh! How rude of that jerk to just leave me all by myself. I huffed out a sigh and nudged the sand with the tip of my shoes. I glanced over and saw a tall girl with long black hair struggling to carry loads of beach supplies. She tipped forward and dropped a beach ball that came lightly rolling towards me. I bent over to pick it up.

"Dropped something," I pointed out.

She looked back with a puzzled expression and then realized what I was holding. She made an attempt to grab it while keeping the supplies cradled in her arms. I only grinned at her and said, "I'll help you."

I took some of the foldable chairs, towels...and pack of beer? I didn't bother to question the girl, only to follow her since she was already walking ahead.

"Thanks a lot for helping," she told me.

"Sure, no problem."

"I've never seen you around here," she pointed out.

"Um..yeah I'm staying with my mom's friend for the summer," I simply told her.

At that moment she turned to me and said, "I'm Kagome."

"Rin," I replied back.

We continued to lug all her beach supplies further down the shore until I saw that we were coming upon a group of people that were having a good time laughing like crazy, sitting around a bonfire and just having lots of fun. Kagome quickened her pace towards the group. I stayed behind, unsure of whether to intrude on their good fun, but when Kagome waved me over I figured that it was okay; so I slowly made my way towards them. I noticed immediately upon arrival that Inuyasha was amongst these people.

"Hey squirt!"

I frowned and clenched my fist. He had one more time with the whole squirt thing.

"Hey Kagome, did you bring the beer?" a girl asked. She had fiery red hair that was styled in pigtails and piercing green eyes. She was obviously a wolf demon.

Kagome grinned. "Right here." She retrieved the six pack from my arms, handing them over to the girl. Almost immediately, everyone was scrambling for a can. Kagome laughed. "There's more you know," she said while getting a beer for herself.

I put down the rest of the supplies, just standing there so awkwardly. I didn't know what to say or do as I watched them consume cheap alcohol. I felt a bit nervous standing around with these people, seeing as how I never drank a day in my life; unless it was a special occasion with my mom, but that was a totally different story. I was contemplating a lame excuse to use just to get out of there, when someone mentioned a familiar name.

"Hey, when is Sesshomaru coming?" this question came from a male wolf demon with a high ponytail and cool blue eyes. "He's gonna miss all the fun." He made this last statement while grabbing the red-headed wolf demon around the waist, pulling her towards him.

"Kouga!" she giggled.

Kouga smirked. "You know you like it, Ayame."

She giggled again, unable to hide her blush.

I looked away, not sure what to make of this scene. As if she sensed my uneasiness, she took a quick look at me and said, "Oh new girl, let's get some names around here. Who are you?"

"Um, Rin."

She nodded her head. "I'm Ayame, and this is my more-than excited boyfriend, Kouga." she nudged the frisky wolf demon playfully then continued with introductions. She pointed to Inuyasha, but I beat her to the punch.

"We've met," I stated, trying to keep a frown from plaguing my face.

She went on to acquaint the last of the group; a tall guy with long ebony hair and deep red eyes.

"And that guy over there is Naraku."

I gave a friendly wave, but didn't get the gesture in return. I just stood there, feeling even more awkward and out of place.

Kagome leaned over and whispered to me. "Don't worry about him, he's just a bit moody."

The group had then gone back to doing their thing, which included guzzling booze and partying. I decided to stick close to Kagome. If I was going to make it through this night till Inuyasha was ready, might as well spend it with someone interesting. We spread out the foldable chairs; one for each of us. She proceeded to open up a can of beer and offered me one, but I politely shook my head no.

"So is this your first time in Kyoto?" Kagome asked, while shuffling the sand with her feet.

"Um, no. I sometimes come here every summer."

"Then you should totally hang out with me and my friends."

I took a look across the way and saw how rambunctious the group was acting, but it appeared that they were enjoying themselves. Maybe I could try to have some fun, but I wasn't quite sure.

I was going to object, when someone called out, "Hey, Kagome, Sesshomaru isn't gonna make it; he's at some party. He said to just meet him over there."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Awesome." She stood from her chair, folding it up and wedging it underneath her arm. "You should come with us, Rin."

"Oh…uh…I don't know," I said in a haste.

"What's the matter, squirt? Can't hang?" Inuyasha daunted with a smirky grin on his face.

A low growl escaped my lips. I'll show him. "Sure, I'd love to go," I told Kagome with more confidence than I had. I turned to Inuyasha with a grin on my face.

"Awesome, you can ride with me!"

I watched as Inuyasha headed back to his car. Kagome grabbed my hand, leading me to her other friends. "Come on, we'll ride with the others," she told me. Kouga, Naraku and Ayame were already seated in the vehicle. I followed Kagome's lead into the backseat. I only hoped that I was making the right decision.

**XX**

I hadn't known that I was in the early stages of nodding off until the car came to a complete stop, and everyone was scrambling to get out. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. When I agreed to go to this mysterious party, I didn't know we would be way out in the countryside. How far out of the city did we drive? I was beginning to have doubts, when a tap at the window startled me. I looked over and saw that it was Kagome.

"You coming or what?"

I slowly nodded my head, reaching for the door's handle and popping it open. I stepped onto the crunchy dirt road, shutting the door behind me. I noticed that it was only the two of us surrounded by hordes of vehicles, but no signs of a party.

"Where is everyone?" I cautiously questioned.

Kagome flashed me a warm smile. "The party's on top of the hill," she informed me.

We steadily began to make our way upon the sloping hill ahead of us.

"A kid at our school decided to throw this big blowout party to christen the start of summer while his parents are away," Kagome went on to tell me. "You party much?"

I turned away, feeling a bit embarrassed. Was I the only teen that didn't go out and have a good time? Did attending social events with my mother count? I thought more about the question and simply told her, "A little." What a lie that was.

"Well get ready, cuz theses parties get _wild_!"

I let out a nervous laugh. We were finally coming upon the peak of the hill, and I just couldn't believe it. The exterior of the house appeared to be four stories high and was in total shambles with most of the first floor windows busted out, toilet paper draping over the trees like Christmas lights, and intoxicated teens lying passed out on the ground. Loud music was emanating from the inside, and I could feel myself gradually going deaf. Did I really have the courage to do this?

Kagome gently nudged me. "Don't be nervous."

I gazed upon what was deemed fun, and gulped. Kagome grabbed my hand, and led us toward the front door that was already partially opened. Pushing it open, I was even more astounded at what was going on inside. There were a variety of couples spread about, heavily making out. Two couples shared a couch; the girls half-naked. Drunken jocks were taking their turns jumping off the side of the staircase banister, others were dry humping on the dance floor, and two random chicks ran by topless, giggling as they were being chased by shirtless guys. I stared after them wide-eyed. I was going to protest to Kagome that maybe this wasn't the place for me, but when I looked to my side, she was gone. Kagome ditched me and I was on my own. I decided to play it neutral and not get too involved. Maybe there was somewhere less frenzied for me to hang around until my new friend was ready.

My throat was becoming dry from breathing in the stale air that possessed a mixture of pot, perspiration, and another foreign smell. Maybe there was something I could find to drink in the kitchen. I maneuvered through the raunchy teens having their way and into an area that was the kitchen. Bad idea. A throng of people were gathered, and from what I could see, a blonde-haired girl was suspended upside down while guzzling booze from a keg. The crowd proceeded to chant, "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Guys and girls took turns licking whipped cream off each other.

Okay, so maybe going to the kitchen was a bad idea. I ventured back into the living room where the madness ensued. Over in the corner was a lone snack table. I made my way towards it, spotting a cooler on the ground with cans of soda inside. It wasn't healthy green tea, but it would have to do. I reached for one, popping the tab open. I figured that I would distance myself from the nut-jobs, and the backyard seemed to be an excellent place to retreat to since not that many people were out there. Just as I opened the sliding glass door, someone else collided right into me.

"Shit!" the voice was male and definitely angry. "You spilled soda all over me!"

"I'm so sorry," I apologized while dabbing at his wet shirt with a napkin I retrieved from the table. "I'm sure it'll come out," I told him as my voice trailed off and peered into the face of the guy I assaulted with a soda can.

Was that? It was…Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!"

He was still dabbing at his shirt when he said, "Yeah, who wants to know," he said as he looked up from his stained shirt and at me. "Rin?"

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Hi."

**XX**

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked me once we were outside and somewhat alone. A few partygoers still hung around in the backyard, but other than that it felt like just the two of us. I took a moment to register his appearance. Sesshomaru was very tall; towering an extra foot above me. His long silver hair had grown even longer and his body was lean and well built. His golden eyes sparkled even under the light of the moon. Sesshomaru had developed from the scrawny kid he once was into a good-looking teenager. He was two years older than me, so I was assuming he was eighteen now.

I snapped to attention at his question, fiddling with my hair. "I came here…with a friend."

He snorted. "Well you shouldn't be here."

He was right about that, and I knew that I shouldn't be at this party either. But I was going to be living here for the next two months and it appeared as if I were making friends. I figured that I had all the right to be here.

"Well then why are you here?" I asked in a joking manner.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and scoffed. "None of your fucking business."

I was instantly taken aback. What did he just say? What was going on here? Did he really just curse at me? I was utterly shocked. Sure, Sesshomaru wasn't the nicest of all people, but I would have thought he knew better. And I will admit that I don't know what kind of person he became in the four years our families weren't in contact, but he had no right to speak to me that way.

"Sesshomaru!" I exclaimed.

"Inuyasha told me you're staying with us. Great, just another fucking mouth to feed," he spat out.

I began to shrink back, my heart pounding. And then it donned on me; the smell of his breath. Sesshomaru was clearly drunk, and I took this as a justifiable reason as to why he was being so down-right cruel to me.

"Sesshomaru, you're drunk," I told him.

He took a step towards me, overshadowing me with his height. "No, I'm not," he defended, but his breath said otherwise. He moved even closer to me. I flinched back as he pushed aside a lock of hair from my ear and leaned toward it, whispering, "Remember when we were kids and bathed together; how about we rekindle some of those old memories."

That was it! I'd had enough. Pulling back my hand, and with as much force as I could muster, I landed a hard slap across his cheek, leaving Sesshomaru with a stunned face and holding his bruising cheek. I quickly departed from his company, my heart racing and pounding like wild. I made my way back into the chaos of the house, determined to get out of there. Even as a kid, he seemed to get a kick out of tormenting me alongside his brother. Why did I ever think that in the four years we were out of contact that he would grow up and change? What on Earth was I expecting from someone like Sesshomaru Taisho? I quickly located Kagome, who was in the middle of snuggling with Inuyasha.

"Hey, Rin, what's up?"

I took in a deep breath, made sure I was loud enough to be heard over the music and said, "Could you please take me home? I'd really like to go home now."

Kagome had a look of disappointment on her face. "What's wrong, you not having fun?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Told ya she was a lightweight."

I frowned and clenched my fists. I wasn't in the mood for this. "I just really want to leave," I went on to tell Kagome.

She didn't hesitate to get up while saying, "Okay, yeah sure, just let me find the keys."

"You're okay to drive, right?" I questioned. After witnessing all the alcohol being passed around, and encountering Sesshomaru in his drunken state, I wanted to be careful.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm always the designated driver at these things."

I watched as she told Inuyasha she would return shortly, grabbed my hand and led me away.

**XX**

I was silently lying in bed beneath the warm softness of the blankets with the light of the moon seeping through the window, casting a heavenly glow into the room. Crickets chirped in the background and an owl could be heard in the distance. When Kagome had dropped me off, it was already a little after 1AM. It was a good thing Izayoi had given me a spare key to the house to go and come as I pleased. I thought back to the party and Sesshomaru. I just couldn't believe that after all these years he was still a jerk. It was obvious that he didn't know the meaning of respect. It was plan and clear that his nasty behavior stemmed from his childhood, and there just wasn't any changing that. Although it felt easy that I was quickly accepted into a social group that was much different than my own back home, I was missing Sango and Shippo terribly.

I was beginning to second guess myself. Could I really handle living here when two other people didn't seem okay with it? I was wondering if it were too late to ask my mom for a plane ticket to South Korea. I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my hair and turning over onto my side. I decided that I would just get some sleep and worry about it later.

I was only a couple minutes into sleeping when the sudden knock of something startled me. I listened quietly, and figured that it was just the house; no big deal, until I heard another knock accompanied by bumping and voices. My body became stiff and I clenched the blankets, afraid that burglars had gotten into the house. I tuned into the noises and could hear the commotion traveling up the stairs. I jumped to my feet to lock my door, but stopped when a familiar voice caught my attention. It was Sesshomaru's. I cracked the door open slightly to see him stumbling into the hallway, obviously still drunk as he struggled to keep a girl with dark hair on her feet as well, probably just as wasted as he was. I had no idea what she looked like, because it was too dim.

Sesshomaru was knocked into a small table in the hallway as the girl pressed her body against him, her lips coming in contact with his. Sesshomaru wasted no time in hiking up the girl's short skirt and grabbing a handful of her round ass. She squealed in delight.

"Shh! Not so loud," he whispered.

The girl only giggled as she stepped back, faltering in her high heels and undoing her shirt as she pressed herself against Sesshomaru's door. He crashed his mouth against hers and palmed her breasts that triggered a moan in response. They swiftly disappeared into the confines of his room. I wondered if things like this always happened around here, and how often. I didn't want to be awakened one night to the sounds of the walls taking a heavy pounding, and items falling onto the floor.

I crawled back into bed, snuggling into my pillow, wishing I could inhale the familiar scent of my old room, and awake to sights of my old house. I took in one last soothing breath before drifting to sleep. I would just have to make the best of this.

**A/N: Wow, so this is longer than I originally intended it to be, but that's fine with me. I was trying pretty hard to make Sess a real jerk and hopefully I succeeded. I always make Sess a badass before he becomes a good guy haha. Don't worry, he and Rin are gonna get together later in the story! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Shopping with Sesshomaru

Chapter 5: Shopping with Sesshomaru

I lazily sat up in the bed the next morning. The sun filtered bright light into my room, which made me squint my eyes painfully. I stretched and yawned, and even dragged my fingers through my messy hair. I remembered the events of the party from last night, and even the after party that took place in Seshomaru's bedroom. I swear, I thought they were going to break the bed with all that pounding, and wake up the dead with the girl screaming so loud. I wondered if anyone else besides me heard all the commotion. I looked over to the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 9AM. I decided that it was time to get up and start the day; I was never one to sleep in late. I was going to start with a shower first. I got out of bed, walked toward the dresser and pulled out a fresh towel along with my shower essentials. I made my way down the hall and toward the bathroom, and just as I was going to open the door, someone else on the other side did. Lo and behold it was Sesshomaru. I flinched back at the sudden surprise. Sesshomaru looked down at me with a frown, stepped around me and made his way downstairs. I sighed and went about with my shower.

**XX**

I ventured downstairs once I was done with my shower and getting dressed. Today I was wearing a pink top with short puffy sleeves, jeans and a pair of Converse. The living room was bright and inviting as the curtains were pulled back, casting everything in the morning glow. For a split second I almost forgot that I was staying with friends, but instead back at home, where it was just me and my mom and hanging with my friends.

"Good morning, Rin."

I looked behind to see Izayoi in an apron and drying her hands with a dish cloth.

"Good morning," I said back.

She gave me a warm smile. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

I nodded my head. Breakfast did sound good right about now. I could already feel the gurgling of my empty stomach. I followed Izayoi into the kitchen, where at the table the dishes were set and her husband, Inutaisho was by now seated with a newspaper in his hand. Sesshomaru was present as well. I pulled out the chair from across him and sat.

Izayoi began to set the table with food like: pancakes and waffles, fresh fruit, toast, bacon and eggs, pitchers of milk and orange juice, and anything else that would be included for a hearty meal. Everything looked delicious, and my mouth was starting to water.

"Go ahead and take what you'd like," Izayoi told us.

I started with loading my plate with two pancakes, three strips of bacon, a piece of toast, and a variety of fruit.

Izayoi giggled and smile. "I see you've quite an appetite this morning."

I instantly blushed, feeling like a pig. I looked across from me to see that all Sesshomaru had on his plate were some wedges of oranges, a strip of bacon a single piece of toast.

"Oh, don't mind him," Izayoi stated. "Sesshomaru has always eaten like a bird." She took a seat at the table with the rest of us, placing some bacon and eggs onto her plate along with a single waffle. "Inuyasha had better get down here before the food gets cold."

Inutaisho grunted. "You know that boy, always getting up at the crack of lunch."

And speak of the Devil, when Inuyasha came grunting down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. He was wearing sweats, probably clothes that he slept in and took a seat with the rest of us. I noticed that his hair was a complete mess; shaggy and unkempt. He snorted, reaching for some toast, spreading jelly across it.

"Inuyasha, mind your manners," Izayoi advised in a stern voice.

"You could at least have cleaned up first," Inutaisho chimed in.

I glanced across the table to see Sesshomaru with his head down as he silently ate his breakfast. I wondered if he was still the same as from last night. I will admit, that he wasn't the friendliest. I wondered if he would even apologize for the way he behaved. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard Izayoi call my name.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I said, would you like to come shopping with me?"

"Oh, yeah sure," I told her.

She smiled back at me. "We'll leave after breakfast."

I nodded my head and continued enjoying my food.

**XX**

Breakfast was over soon after that. Inuyasha left the house in a hurry, claiming he was going to hang out with friends, Inutaisho was gone for work, and now it was just Izayoi and I. I had no idea what Sesshomaru had planned today. She told me that she would meet me in the car, and for me to join her when I was ready. I dashed upstairs to retrieve my purse, and exit the house. I opened the passenger's door of the SUV, getting in and strapping on my seatbelt.

"Okay, I'm all set," I told her.

"Good, we've just got one more person to wait on," she informed me.

"Who?" I questioned.

I got my answer when Sesshomaru approached the SUV, sliding into the backseat. The beating of my heart began to speed up. I didn't know that Sesshomaru would be joining us on this little trip. I was sure he'd be out somewhere partying or something, or trying to get laid like last night. Izayoi started the car, and soon we were off.

**XX**

Our first stop was the grocery store. Finding a parking space, we disembarked from the car, Izayoi locating a shopping cart from the parking lot. We followed alongside her, as she mumbled to herself about what groceries she needed and the total everything would come up to. I stole a glance toward Sesshomaru again. He appeared cool and collected as usual. I stared down at my feet, sighing. Everything felt so awkward and forced ever since last night. I wondered if it would be like this for the rest of summer break. We continued onward, following behind Izayoi as she grabbed items from the shelf, placing them into the cart.

"Next we need fruit," she muttered. "Rin, Sesshomaru, can you guys do that?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure." I looked toward Sesshomaru to see if he would be as receptive. As usual, he was emotionless.

When Izayoi still saw us standing there, she quickly shooed us away. I decided that it would be me that would take charge. I followed and read the signs of the aisles until we came upon the fruits and vegetables. The only problem was that I had no clue what to get since she never told us. I was considering the choices carefully, when Sesshomaru picked up a carton of strawberries, and began to bag some apples.

"She normally buys these," said Sesshomaru.

I was slightly taken aback. That was the most he had spoken since the day started. I figured that I would be cooperative so as not to set Sesshomaru back into the state he was in last night. Even though he seemed more talkative, there was still some apparent tension in his voice. I grabbed a carton of blueberries and a couple of mangos.

"What about these?" I asked.

"Yeah, she likes those too," Sesshomaru asked.

We continued picking a variety of fruit when I asked, "You think we have enough?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. We located Izayoi in the aisle of cleaning products, grabbing jugs of laundry detergent.

"We got what you wanted," I announced.

Izayoi's face brightened and a smile spread across her face. "This is perfect! You guys are so much help."

For another thirty minutes we continued shopping, Izayoi muttering to herself about the items she needed, and occasionally sending Sesshomaru and I on a mission to retrieve what was on her list. We were soon done in no time, back in the parking lot and loading the groceries into the back of the SUV. I struggled with a heavy bag, and to my surprise Sesshomaru unburdened my load by taking it from me and putting it with the others. We joined Izayoi in the car once we were done.

"How about we hit the mall next, hmm? Sound fun?" Izayoi wondered. "We can get some things for your room, Rin."

I smiled and nodded my head, and once again we were off.

**XX**

The Kyoto mall was very large with at least five floors, and packed with people on every level. There were several cute and hip stores I wanted to see and check out. Izayoi had mentioned in the car that I could pick out anything I needed to spruce up my room, no matter the cost. She also advised that Sesshomaru should accompany me for safety reasons. So while she was off shopping, Sesshomaru and I were currently located in the most girliest of girl stores. Everything was decorated in pastel colors with frills and accessories. I instantly ran over to the bedding section, eyeing all the different arranges of duvets and their adorable patterns.

"Wish do you think I should buy?" I asked with joy in my voice.

Sesshomaru only grunted and answered, "I don't know. Pick whatever you want."

I sighed, hoping that maybe he would have some input. I continued on with rifling with everything that got my eye until I settled on a pale pink duvet with white printed flowers, a purple lamp, a heart-shaped alarm clock, a few posters, and I was all set. I headed to the check-out, while unfortunately being weighed down with all the items I was carrying. I wasn't surprised when Sesshomaru didn't offer to help. I lugged all my things to cashier, and she rang up my order. She bagged my order, all except for my duvet and was set to go. Just when I thought Sesshomaru was going to be the biggest jerk ever by making me lug all this stuff around, to my surprise he grabbed most of my bags without so much as a word and made his way out the front door.

I couldn't help but smile just a little. Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: I hope to have chapter 6 up soon.**


End file.
